Cytokines are soluble, small proteins that mediate a variety of biological effects, including the regulation of the growth and differentiation of many cell types (see, for example, Arai et al., Annu. Rev. Biochem. 59:783 (1990); Mosmann, Curr. Opin. Immunol. 3:311 (1991); Paul and Seder, Cell 76:241 (1994)). Proteins that constitute the cytokine group include interleukins, interferons, colony stimulating factors, tumor necrosis factors, and other regulatory molecules. For example, human interleukin-17 is a cytokine which stimulates the expression of interleukin-6, intracellular adhesion molecule 1, interleukin-8, granulocyte macrophage colony-stimulating factor, and prostaglandin E2 expression, and plays a role in the preferential maturation of CD34+ hematopoietic precursors into neutrophils (Yao et al., J. Immunol. 155:5483 (1995); Fossiez et al., J. Exp. Med. 183:2593 (1996)).
Receptors that bind cytokines are typically composed of one or more integral membrane proteins that bind the cytokine with high affinity and transduce this binding event to the cell through the cytoplasmic portions of the certain receptor subunits. Cytokine receptors have been grouped into several classes on the basis of similarities in their extracellular ligand binding domains. For example, the receptor chains responsible for binding and/or transducing the effect of interferons are members of the class II cytokine receptor family, based upon a characteristic 200 residue extracellular domain.
The demonstrated in vivo activities of cytokines and their receptors illustrate the clinical potential of, and need for, other cytokines, cytokine receptors, cytokine agonists, and cytokine antagonists. For example, demonstrated in vivo activities of the pro-inflammatory cytokine family illustrates the enormous clinical potential of, and need for antagonists of pro-inflammatory molecules.
The present invention addresses these needs by providing antibodies to a pro-inflammatory cytokines, and particularly IL-20, including soluble IL-20RA, IL-20RB and IL-20RA/IL-20RB receptors and neutralizing anti-IL-20, IL-20RA and IL-20RB antibodies, as well as providing uses therefore in inflammatory disease, as well as related compositions and methods.